Vampire City
by SeleneVL
Summary: Seras is infected with a life threatening disease, and Alucard and his 'family' are tyring to cure her before it is to late. But was her getting infected a mistake, or part of a larger, more elaborate plan to get rid of the vampire kind? AS, OCOC
1. Prolouge

Welcome to my story, Vampire City. I don't know why I started this story - I'm just a fangirl of Hellsing.

Anyway, the Characters are Alucard (Vladimir), Seras, Walter, (who belong to whoever owns Hellsing, because I can't remeber his name) and as for my own OCs, they are Selene, Armand, Raphael, Jonathan, William, Benjamin, and Madeline.

I hope you enjoy this little prolouge - chapter one shall continue if I get a break from my college studies. And yes, this is a Alucard/Seras story.

Being a college student sucks, but only sometimes.

As for Tainted Years, and Hidden Camera, those I plan to continue, though the stories are currently NOT on my laptop. I shall upload them once I go home for the holidays.

Ja ne!

Sarri Otaku-san

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own any of the Hellsing characters - as mentioned above.

* * *

Raphael Choiseul sighed heavily, laying down the heavy tome onto the old mahogany table. Taking off his reading glasses, he gently rubbed at his eyes, hoping to relieve some of the fatigue that he felt. Elegant pianist's fingers moved from his eyes to his waist-length blonde hair, raking through the loose locks.

"Raphael?" the small, almost child-like voice dragged the tired vampire to attention, ice-blue eyes snapping open to look to the double doors behind him.

Selene Vigeè-Lebrun stood in the doorway, her pale pink eyes blinking slowly at him. She was dressed for bed, her white skin seeming even paler due to the black night shift she wore. Selene smiled, reveling tiny fangs, and stepped into the library, turning to close the door behind her.

"How are you faring? I know that you spent the entire day here." Selene moved across the wide tiled floor to the table where Raphael was seated, her bare feet making no sound. Her ankle length white hair drifted softly around her as she walked, giving off the impression of a ghost. Selene stopped behind Raphael, placing her tiny hands on his shoulders, and looking at the book resting in front of him.

"I've found nothing. I have gone through every medical book in this damned library and still have found nothing!" Raphael's deep tenor voice carried throughout the room, emphasized by the underlying exhaustion laced throughout it.

"Shhh. You've done the best you can. All we can hope for now is that Vladimir has found something in his former Master's library. You and I both know that this room doesn't hold all the books." The albino draculina waved a hand around, making her point known. "Anything that could have been useful burned down with Helena's home almost fifty years ago."

"I know," Raphael groaned, burying his face in his hands. "But still, I want to help her as much as I can. It pains me to see Alucard suffer."

Selene tightened her hold on Raphael's shoulders, a small, but reassuring gesture. Quickly releasing her hold on his shoulders, the draculina began to finger-comb Raphael's wild blonde locks.

"Seras has been able to hold her own for several years now. Yes, she's still weak, I'll grant you that, and if we don't find this cure soon, I would not be surprised if she passes. Yet I'm not too worried about her. She has the will to live, and, being his bride gives her a little extra boost. He wouldn't let her die if he could help it." Selene paused, yanking off a black ribbon from her night chiffon and tying it around Raphael's hair. She smoothed out the ponytail, and moved to stand beside her old friend.

"I understand that aspect, but still – it seems there is nothing we can do for her!" Raphael leaned forward onto the table, resting is elbows on the ancient mahogany wood. "There is always the slim hope that Alucard would find something in Integra's library, and if not in there, we could go straight to Section XIII – "

"Armand already looked through their archives." Selene interrupted, laying a tiny hand onto the old tome that Raphael had on the table. "He found nothing. Even the Paladin offered to help – but Armand wouldn't hear anything of it."

Raphael growled softly. "That's another source down. Alucard is our only hope now."

"Mmm…" Selene muttered absentmindedly, picking up the ancient book and walking down the lamp lit aisle only to disappear behind one of the many two-story high bookshelves.

"Selene – " Raphael looked up from his slouch, "where are you going?"

"To put this back," came the soft reply. A thump later, Selene came drifting back from one of the darkened halls, stepping back into the ring of lamplight. However, in her tiny hands she held a small, leather bound book.

"What are you doing?" Raphael regarded the little draculina with a puzzled look.

"This – " Selene gently placed the book onto the table, "is our solution."

"What?"

"Go on. Open to the first page."

The sound of old pages being turned filled the room, as Raphael gently leafed through the book. "Journal of Jonathan Harker….Selene, this isn't going to help! Have you not had breakfast this morning?"

Tiny fangs glinted in the light as Selene smiled. "Oh, I wasn't talking about the book, Raphael."

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the pale pink ones hidden in the half-shadows. "Just what are you implying, Selene? You can't possibly go and – "

The smile widened to almost a maniacal grin. "Oh, yes I can."

"Alucard would never – "

"Vladimir," Selene corrected, "isn't going to go there. I will."

Raphael's jaw dropped slightly, and he blinked. "You can't."

"Why?"

"It's – it's just unheard of! No one of our kind has visited the Harker family line for centuries, and besides, they have the very blood that betrayed and got Alucard into imprisonment in the first place!"

"Raphael." The usually soft voice turned to cold steel, the voice of a trained French noble. "Have you forgotten their debt to my family?"

"Your family name, Selene. But there are no more of you! Your family line is dead!"

"Not as long as I continue to exist, Raphael." Selene turned, and strode out of the room, the old oak doors slamming behind her.

Raphael looked at the spot where the albino had stood, and shook his head. "Stupid girl," he muttered. "You're making a mistake."

* * *

Read and review if you would like. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Yes, this is a repost of what I had written - due to a problem called to attention of Namariel. As it states in the guidelines, Anne Rice does not want her character of Lestat to be used.

Thank you Namariel. (I am in your debt for this)

So - from now on, Selene's Master shall be known as Layfette (Marquis de).

I know, it's horrible to use him. But I have no choice not to. If any of you readers do not like this change, you can let me know. I'm open to suggestions!

Thank you all for reading, and hanging in there with me!

Sarri Otaku-san

ps: I'm sorry for using Layfette, and I'm sorry for not paying attention to what I was writing! However, I believe having Layfette in there could prove to be interesting, the notion of having a vampire in some of the major historical events is really quite cool - if I do say so myself.

* * *

Selene entered her suites in a huff, letting the door slam behind her as she yanked on the gas knob- making the old gas lights flare to life. 

"Mmm…" an incoherent mumble drifted its way from the bed, where her husband, Jonathan Lebrun, was still sleeping. Ignoring the groans of protest from under the covers, Selene marched over to her vanity, sat down, and picked up her hairbrush, pulling it almost violently through her white tresses.

"Stupid Raphael, thinking I can't do anything – " Selene muttered to herself, sighing in frustration as the hairbrush fell from her grip.

"What is my cousin saying about my beautiful wife?" Jonathan's voice came from beside the little albino, making her jump in surprise. Selene watched from over her shoulder as his tall frame bent down and picked up the hairbrush, only to once again begin brushing her excessively long hair.

"Raphael is forbidding me to go visit the Harkers – "

"What?" Jonathan immediately dropped the brush, and almost violently turned his wife around to face him. Selene looked up into the face of her soul mate, his shaggy brown hair falling to his bare shoulders; blue-gold eyes alight with worry. "You can't go! You don't know what they could do to you!"

"Jonathan, please." Selene placed her tiny hands on top of his broad ones, easing their grip on her shoulders. "The Harker family owes a debt to mine, and it is about time for it to be repaid."

"A debt? You never told me of this." Jonathan let go of his wife's shoulders, only to bend down and pick up the hairbrush for the second time. Handing it to Selene, Jonathan walked over to the king sized bed, and sat down. "You better begin explaining, Selene."

The albino sighed, and replaced the hairbrush onto the vanity. Turning on her stool so that she could see her love, Selene folded her hands in her black-clad lap. "When I was human, I had a brother, yes?"

Jonathan nodded. "Benjamin."

"Correct. Even though I was a weak child, Benjamin would take me out into the fields and play with me. My parents believed the sunlight would darken my skin, and help my health. Neither did anything to improve my 'condition', as the doctors had put it, and I was deemed sickly for the rest of my life. Benjamin, being the good older brother that he was, refused to believe the doctors and continued to take me out everyday.

Soon after my tenth birthday, Benjamin and I were in the fields making daisy wreaths when we heard a shout from northeast corner of the fields. Benjamin went to see who it was, and it turned out to be Peter Harker, grandson to Jonathan and Mina Harker. He had been badly wounded, and was losing blood fast. Benjamin had me tend to him as best I could as he ran to get our parents, and we saved his life. After he had recovered, he vowed to repay his debt to the Vigeé Family, even if it had to be repaid by his great grandchildren. The Harker family has still not repaid it."

"I see. But who attacked Peter?"

Selene cringed. "It was Layfette – he wiped out all of the family with the exception of Peter. He managed to escape somehow."

One brown eyebrow arched upward. "Layfette? Your Master?"

The albino draculina lowered her head. "Yes, he told me after he turned me. It was in revenge of what they had done to Vladimir."

"Vladimir? You mean Alucard?"

"Yes. I knew Vladimir long before any of you, when I was still a fledgling to Layfette. It was just after my brother had died, when Layfette introduced me to Vladimir."

"Just what did the Harkers do to Alucard to cause Layfette to go on a blood lust like that?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but from what my Master told me the son of Jonathan and Mina tried to kill Alucard again."

"Was this after Abraham Hellsing's son trapped Alucard in servitude?"

"Yes."

Jonathan raked a hand through his brown hair, letting out a sigh. "I don't know why I fell in love with you – you're such a problem to me. Always keeping me on my toes, never letting me know everything about you –"

"But that's exactly why you fell in love with me, right?" Selene smiled at her husband.

"God knows it." A smirk formed on his handsome face, giving him a boyish air. Jonathan rose from the bed, and strode over to where Selene sat. Pulling her up by her arms, he enveloped the petite albino into a hug, one hand running through her white locks.

"I'm not happy about you wanting to go see the Harkers."

Selene sighed, and leaned into her husband. She rested her head on his bare chest, her tiny stature only letting the top of her head come to the middle of his breastbone. "I know you don't like it." She murmured.

"Damn straight I don't. Just what exactly do they have that could be of some use?"

Selene tilted her head to look up at Jonathan. "They could have a book – "

Jonathan threw back his head and laughed. A set of double fangs gleamed in the gas lights, giving the handsome man a deadly air. "A book? Darling, we've had no luck with the books!"

"But still –"

"No buts. If you can't find a better reason to go besides the excuse of finding a book, you're not going at all."

"Jonathan!"

"No arguing. I've said my piece, and that's final. Now go get dressed, I'll meet you in the in kitchen for breakfast." Jonathan released Selene from his hug, and padded over to the bed, where he grabbed a white poets shirt that was hanging from the bedpost. Pulling it over his head, the vampire turned to his wife. The little albino blinked at him, her pale pink eyes staring at a spot on the wall behind him.

"Hey." Jonathan said softly.

Selene turned her attention to him.

"Let it go. Alucard will find something, and Seras will be all right. What I don't need is for you to go putting yourself in danger to find nothing."

"We'll never know unless we try." Selene spoke softly.

Jonathan sighed, and opened the doors. "That is something we'll just have to do without. I'll have Walter warm up your favorite type." With that, Jonathan closed the doors behind him, leaving Selene alone in the bedroom. The little albino scowled at the closed doors.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, Jonathan."

* * *

Read and review if you want. 


End file.
